Where There's A Will There's A Way
by Sands of Patience
Summary: Okay totally AU! An old fic I started in my Ten!Denial stage! Rose has left him, and now he has broken free of the control of his regenerated self. But is it too late to convince her?
1. Prologue: Life Doesn't Go On

**Hi this is my first fan fiction and I am a huge fan of the new Doctor Who series (2005)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters because if I did Rose and the Doctor would have been together a long time ago!

**Summary: **Two months after it happened and both are still picking up the pieces. Will Rose ever let anyone in again? Will the Doctor ever come back? Will life ever be the same again?

**Ship:** Nine/Rose

**Spoilers:** POTW, (Story based on own theories, haven't seen POTW yet!), and little bits from episodes before it.

**A/N:** Came up with the idea one night. Hope you like it!

This chapter is dedicated to my Dad, for getting me into Doctor Who 2005 and all my friends at school, Tarni, Stef, Katelyn, Sinead, Bindy, Marissa and anyone I have forgotten!

**Prologue: **Life Doesn't Go On 

Silence echoed through the dead quiet bedroom of Rose Tyler. The 19 year old, once a vibrant, young, space/time traveler was now emotionless and hollow, with no hope for a future life.

Her eyes that, just over two months ago, would have sparkled with excitement and exhilaration at the thought of a new adventure, now shone with one thing…the tears of her broken heart.

The soul of that adrenaline seeking girl disappeared on that day two months ago, along with another person, her man, her _love_, her _life_ and her _support_, but more importantly **HER** Doctor.

There was nothing in the whole Universe that could save him from the loneliness and emptiness that he felt in his hearts right now, and trust him, he checked.

That one single moment, before 'it' happened, when his lips touched hers, he finally felt wanted, needed, complete, and even though he was the Last of the Time Lords, he knew, for the first time since the end of the "Time War", he wasn't alone in the Universe, that there was someone there to be with him, that he belonged somewhere and belonged to someone.

Then as always something _had_ to happen, something worse than anything they had gone through. And now he felt more alone, more isolated than any life form in the Universe. He had **regenerated **and, even though, he was in there, he didn't have control of his thoughts, actions or anything, his regeneration did. But he would never give up, NEVER.

_**After being alone, in solitude for over two months, he finally succeeded.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet, Hurtful Memories

**Chapter I: **Sweet, Hurtful Memories 

_**Recap: **After being alone, in solitude for over two months, he finally succeeded … _

The love he felt for Rose was stronger than any feelings felt by creatures past, present and future. Just the intensity of it was powerful enough to give him the will to fight back, and to win her love back once more.

He may look like his new regeneration on the outside but at least he could control his feelings, thoughts and actions. That's all that mattered.

_It was something no regeneration had ever done before_.

However it was already too late, she was gone, his precious Rose. And he watched as she wilted, like a flower deprived of light, until there was only a shell left, and what hurt him the most was that he couldn't save her!

He didn't know which was worse, that hisregeneratedself hurtthe woman he_ loved_, that he had_ no control _over it, that he _loved_ Rose more than _life itself_ , that he had lost her _forever_, or that he _finally_ fought back after _everything_ that happened and now had to live with the pain for_ eternity_.

He would never know,

_He would never know._

Rose put down the bottle of Vodka and reached for her phone, hoping for some obscure sign that he still alive, but frowned as she scanned her messages – Mickey, Shireen, Mickey, Mum, Mickey, Mickey…none from the TARDIS or the Doctor.

She slumped back into her bed and twirled the pen-like object in her fingers, thinking back on the good old times and the not so good new ones.

She felt more tears coming, yes she was shattered so badly even the _Sonic Screwdriver_ made her cry, well it used to be _his_ prized possession.

_Flashback: _

"_What have I told you Rose, I don't need this out dated piece of junk!" _

"_You always used to carry it everywhere" _

"_Well NOT Anymore!" the Doctor was fuming by now. Rose flinched _

"_You never told me that you would change this much" _

"_Well I'm Sorry Rose…"he said frustrated and irritated in a way that Rose knew the apology was hollow…… _

"I'm sorry Rose?"

'Was there any other way I could have screwed up more?' he thought

Cursing his regeneration as he sat on Rose's bed, the one he never left now he was back.

"What else is there to do now?" he shouted while burying his face into the pillows on the bed remembering her scent, the one that made him, go crazy.

As he lifted his face off the pillows he noticed a flashing light on the floor.

He walked up and picked it up… his mobile, the one that Rose made him buy, because he needed to upgrade to 'newer technology'.

As he scanned through the pictures of him and Rose together on their rowdy adventures, a single tear fell down his cheek.

Their time together was so short lived and their romance even shorter, and yet there was only one thing he wished he had told her but didn't.

Suddenly a loud noise came from his phone,

**Message from TARDIS **

**- Do you know where your sonic screwdriver is?**

"My sonic screwdriver is always-------------Rose!"

"You're a genius old girl!"


	3. Chapter 2: Disbelief

**Recap: **_"My sonic screwdriver is always-------------Rose!"_

"_You're a genius old girl!"_

**Chapter II:** Disbelief 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The flashing of 7:30 AM on her alarm woke Rose up instantly.

"Arr just shut up you stupid clock!" she grumbled as she threw her brush at the alarm, turning the horrendous noise off and went back to sleep.

Beep!

Rose looked up and saw her phone flashing.

"Grrrr! It's probably just Mickey sending another 'I'm so sorry' message. He hasn't even come over to see if I'm alright" she mumbled as she got up from her bed. Rose moved slowly over to her god forsaken phone, still with Vodka in-hand, and glanced, and hesitated, before finally picking it up.

**1 New Message!**

Even with a hangover, Rose knew it didn't take a genius (or the Doctor) to know that it was a new message. But who it was from was a different matter.

'Rose,

I have lost a valuable device.

Has a blue light, and makes a buzzing noise when pressed 'because I can't get the silent mode working!

If you have it, please drop it off at the blue box parked near the park near the river, the one with the good chips place!

_From the Doctor'_

'No way he's not back is he? No he can't be, he's gone forever'

'Rose just get a hold of yourself'

'Maybe it's a miracle! He's returned for me!'

'You've got to be kidding me! Dream on, it's someone having a laugh, probably him, getting a kick outta an old companion's pain.'

'You know it, you can sense it, feel him. He's back!'

'No he's not he's-------'

"ENOUGH!" Rose screamed, all the arguing was adding to her hangover caused headache. She felt tired as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She was nearly asleep, eyelids closing shut and falling into her own little dream world.

He was getting restless, waiting for her to reply. But she hadn't and he was worried.

'What if she is ignoring me?'

'What if she is off with someone else now?'

'Could she have forgotten me completely?'

"What have I done?" he exclaimed out loud. As he put his head in his hands and sobbed,

"_**Where am I?"**_


	4. IMPORTANT

Okay guys, I know there are a few that actually read this and a couple who review, I have decided, as it soon will be less common of a fic. That I revamp this one into a more regeneration acceptance fic instead of evil!regen. Tell me what you think and in the mean time I will try and get some of the revamped chapters up.


End file.
